Tears Have Fallen
by BrokenPathway
Summary: A tear cascaded down her cheek as she held the ring in her hand remembering what happened that one day. How the one she loved the most was gone, and the worst thing was, it had been all her fault. "Oh Naruto Im sorry" she said. Narusaku. rewriting
1. Chapter 1 REWRITEN

Hi I am back again with another story I think my stories are getting better thanks for the reviews so far and the helpful criticism it helped me a lot :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto so yeah

* * *

A 25 year old Sakura Haruno was leaning against the windowsill, looking over the village. Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she held the ring in her hand, remembering what happened that one day. How the one she loved the most was gone, and the worst thing was, it had been all her fault. "Oh Naruto I'm sorry" she said as the fondled the ring, as more tears appeared, after all that was the only thing she had left.

2 hours ago

Sakura had been married happily to Naruto for the last 3 years but she had a drinking and gambling problem, which she may have gotten from her master, Tsunade. Sakura had reassured Naruto that she would get over it and surprisingly she did all for the sake for their marriage. She would only drink and gamble if she was under a lot of stress or just wanted some time away from home, but that was hardly ever.

"Today of all days was the worst", she had a long shift at the hospital due to the chunin exams today. Many where covered in serious injuries and others had a scratch or two but that didn't stop them from going to the hospital.

"Finally, I'm out of that place who knew kids these days had so much energy," she sighed. As Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha as something caught her eye. It was a gambling place; she ignored it knowing that she gave up gambling for Naruto. Then again she didn't gamble everyday she deserved at least one last time. Walking swiftly she sat herself at a slot machine.

"Here goes nothing," she said as the dug through her purse slipped a dollar in and put it into the machine. "Winner" it rang as lights started flashing and coins started emptying out. Feeling that her confidence had grown she put more and more money into the machine. Hours had past since she had went home to drink some sake after the lost she just had. Hoping it would cool her down and ease her stress more. Then all of a sudden there was a knock and the door opened to reveal Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan, look what I got you." He said as he pulled out a small container of bento. "Your favourite, I know you had a ruff day with the patients and all so I ....." He stopped in med-sentence when he realized two things. Sakura had been drinking again, he saw the sake bottle the smell of alcohol and the dazed expression on her face. "Alright, Sakura what cause you to drink so much," replied Naruto.

"Nothing....Naru-hic-to, I just spent some time hanging out with my best buddy in the whole wide world" Sakura said giggling like her 12 year old self.

"Ino?" asked a concerned Naruto

"Nope, Mr. slot machine" she said, as a smile spread across her face.

"Sakura, please when you have a problem cant you just talk about it with me instead of going gambling. You know we already owe money to a lot of people already that I'm trying hard to pay back but I don't know if I can, if you keep gambling I even had to tap into my inherited money."

"You, you, you is it. Is this your way of saying that us owing money is my fault I worked hard for that money and I at least have the right to spend what I want to on it. Why do you keep treating me like a child Naruto if you don't stop I will start acting like one. You know what I don't care. I don't care that we owe money or I don't even care about you, sometimes I don't even know why I am married to a demon like you."

"Sakura stop it right now, we both know you are drunk." He said he knew she was drunk she just said all those things to vent out her anger. So why did it hurt so much, maybe at some point he felt like Sakura hadn't really loved him that way like she said in their wedding vows. Maybe that was how she really felt about him only marrying him for pity.

"Go way demon go back to where you belong, sometimes I wish I married Sasuke instead." That shattered his heart he close his eyes and turned away hopping the pain would go way, like it was going to kill him. Suddenly he heard a thump and turned around and saw Sakura pasted out on the ground. He signed as he picked her up, tucked her into their bed and kissed her on the forehead. A tear silently fell from his cheek to the ground as he closed the door and walked out of her life for good.

She snuggled deeper into the bed sheets as she rapped an arm to Naruto's side of the bed hopping to snuggle with him. After her hand patted the empty pillow her eyes shot open to realize he wasn't there. All of a sudden her head started pounding looking around the saw some pain killers and a glass of water. She quickly drank the pill to recall what had happened the other day. She had said some really mean things to Naruto. She sighed as she put on some work clothes and headed out the door. Hopefully she will see Naruto today to apologize after all what was the worst that could happen.

After hours at the hospital a tired Sakura came home to their apartment.

"Naruto. Naruto are you home."

All that was there was an empty house filled with furniture. Then later she noticed that there was a letter on their dining table. Slowly she walked up and tore up the letter knowing it was for her. She sat by the windowsill as she read it, tears began to cascade down her cheeks and onto the floor.

_Dear Sakura,_

_By the time you read this I would be out of Konoha and into a different village. I had always ponder on how strongly your love for me was, I knew it was strong, but I guess not strong enough. Yesterday was the day you finally said what you had to say, I knew you where drunk, but I guess deep down I still though you loved him and married me out of pity. By me leaving you like this you can start over by forgetting about me and moving on to another. The past few years were great I felt like you were always there for me and loved me with all your heart. You even comforted me when my sensei had died. _

_I gu_ess the years for you weren't all that great, maybe it was just a stupid one sided thing. But to tell you the truth I could not stay mad at you for long, I'm not even mad just disappointed at you, I guess that's now I am. There are a few things in the letter that you might need, it's my ring, you could pawn if for a lot of money in case you need some due to the money we owe. All I know was it took me 4 months salary to afford that thing. Hahaha, I even remember the look you gave me when I proposed to you, well I guess this is goodbye, maybe even for forever.

_With lots of love_

_Naruto._

So there she was crying and tightly grasping the ring in her fingers feeling sorry for how she treated for Naruto.

* * *

Hey I just wanted to say a couple of things. Okay I have been writing this story for a while, crossing things out and adding more. If people actually want me to continue this please PLEASE review or there isn't really of a point to continue. Secondly I am in the middle of my exams D: 2 down 2 more to go :D. So my updates will be slow and I also have writers block right know so yeah but thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 REWRITEN

* * *

I am glad some people had reviewed, I don't have writers block and I finished all my exams. Hell Yeah! REVIEW please. It might sort of get confusing because I switch from Sakura to Naruto time to time but I indicated it with a line thing.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

After a few minutes she finally got a hold of herself. She slipped the ring into her pocket and ran to the the hokage tower. To talk about Narutos whereabouts.

"So lady Tsunade what type of tea do you prefer jasmine or red tea."Asked her assistant.

"I prefer Ja.." Tsunade was cut of.

Suddenly Sakura burst through the door trying to catch her breathe.

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto has gone missing!" yelled a worried Sakura.

"What, why." Said Tsunade.

"I said some horrible stuff to him when I was drunk, that I didn't mean, and I need to go look for him so I can apologize." Sakura explained.

"Okay Sakura, calm down do you need a team to help you." replied a calm Tsunade.

"No thanks I am capable of doing this by myself, besides I need to talk to Naruto." said Sakura.

"Okay Sakura I have faith in you, so don't strew it up, understood." remarked an amused hokage. "Oh by the way your mission starts in about 3 hours".

"Understood lady Tsunade". She replied as she jumped out the window and headed home to start packing.

"Gosh sometimes I think she acts exactly like him." signed an exhausted hokage.

1 hour ago Sakura had went to team 7 training ground destroying every tree that was in her way. She even recalled all the things Naruto had told her through their time together. _"Promise me that you won't leave like Sasuke did"_ _Sakura said_ _" I promise'' Naruto replied_.

Punch "Jerk'' Sakura said. Punch.

She snorted as the tree came crashing down. Moving to aanother tree another moment flashed through her thoughts.

_"I'll always be there for you Sakura'' Naruto whispered.  
_

''Liar'' she yeall on the top of her lungs as she channeled most of her chakra in to her right fish and punched the tree. Only for it to shatter into a bunch of pieces she looked at watch she only had an hour and 45 minutes left. Sakura ran home to wash up, in the washroom she peeled of her gloces to see her hands all covered in cuts and blood. Then washed her hands in the sink, turning the fresh water into a pinkish colour, and applied some oilment from her bathroom cabinet. As she applied it she kept hissing as it stung her. Closing the cabinet door she stared at her reflection, tear stains, blood shot eyes and a runny nose.

"I'm not perfect Naruto, and i want you to love me with uncondition love. Is this how you felt when I was chasing after Sasuke, betrayled, hurt,that your love wasn't flashed through" she quickely wiped her tears away and put on her ninja clothes packed her equipment. "I promise that, we won't end this relationship so easily atleast not this way It's a promise of a liftetime."

* * *

Naruto ran, he ran as far as he could. The ground was wet with fain as Naruto ran through practically every puddle there was. He had become completely soaked from head to toe. Naruto of course was exhausted from having to push almost all his chakra into his feet to run faster.

"Hey kit, why are you running away like a coward, and not facing her and talking to her, asked kyuubi.

"She said she hates me and doesn't love me." replied a tired Naruto.

Naruto then collapsed into the soil face first from 3 hours of non-stop running. Only to be rescued by a mysterious red blur.

_"Naruto what the hell do you think you were doing running away like that for. You scarred the living daylights out of me, when you left me." yelled a worried Sakura.  
_

_"I'm sorry Sakura I wasn't thinking." Naruto apologized.  
_

_"Is there away I can end this and make you come back to Konoha with me." asked Sakura.  
_

_"Say it" Naruto said.  
_

_"Say what" Sakura asked  
_

_"3 words Sakura" Naruto pleaded  
_

_"....." Sakura stayed quiet._

_"8 letters Sakura please Sakura say it and I will go back" Naruto pleaded.  
_

_"Sorry Naruto, I... I just can't I don't know why, but somehow I just can't". Sakura said  
_

Suddenly Naruto woke up as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Finally kit you're awake I still need to talk to you. None of that stuff that she said a few days was true. She loves you, she was just drunk and mad." Kyuubi explained.

"Kyuubi, but she sounded like she was telling the truth." said Naruto.

"But nothing, kit remember when Jiraiya died. You locked yourself in that room for a week. Then she came to you apartment smashed the door open and she hugged you kit." replied Kyuubi.

"Yeah I remember, she told me everything was okay, that no one else I cared about was going to die. It helped me fell better and she managed to drag me to my favourite ramen store. That was our first date to". Naruto said while chuckling.

"If that's not human love kit that I don't know what is." said kyuubi.

"You know what , you are right I'll go back, but I wounldn't forgive her that easily, besides we need to talk." answered Naruto.

"Shesh kit I don't hear that often." Replied a laughing fox.

"Hey are you alright, you just collapsed in a pile of mud, you must be really tired. You slept for 2 days straight." said the house owner.

"Yeah thanks I feel much better. Sorry I can't stay for long I have to go somewhere."replied Naruto.

"To Sakura right"said the lady.

"What how did you know" asked Naruto.

"I heard you calling out her name while you where sleeping. Is she your girlfriend or something" she asked.

"No, she Sakura is my wife. I mean was, I did something stupid and now I'm going to try to fix it." sighed Naruto.

"You must really care for her than" replied the woman.

"Yeah I do." said Naruto.

"You aren't from here, I can tell by your head bandk you shoughtn't be wondering around and collapsing, Sakura might be worried sick. You should go back home I. I remember a great phrase that someone told me your home is where people think of you.

"Yeah you are right what is the closes village to here." he asked.

"Oh if you head straight to the west you will reach the village hidden in the mist." she told him.

"Thanks."he answered.

"By the way my name is Tsuna" Tsuna said.

"Oh my name its Naruto nice meeting you Tsuna and thanks for taking care of me". Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto bye." she said as she let him out the door.

As soon as Naruto walked out of the house and was far enough not to see her clearly, Tsuna dopped her henge. Mission complete said the shadowy figure as she disappeared along with the entire house.

"Kit you thinking what I'm thinking" asked Kyuubi.

"Yes, but you go first" Said Naruto.

"Uhh! useless, okay since the village hidden in the mist is known for its jewelery, why don't you..."Kyuubi began to explain.

* * *

Sakura, like Naruto had been running non-stop and pushing chakra to her feet to increase her speed, but she was smart enough to take a rest once in a while. Deciding that she had a great start on the search she thought it was finally the time to set up camp. She sent up her tent which was right beside the fire.

"Naruto where are you, you seemed to have disappeared into thin air. I'm sorry about what I said." Sakura said.

Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. Then opened them just in time to see a shooting star.

"I wish, Naruto came back." she wished.

Sakura then climbed into her sleeping bag in her tent and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto had rented a hotel to sleep in for the night.

* * *

Sorry the update was slow :D I am so happy no more school Hell Yeah oh report card on the 25 though D:. Please review Please, so far the reviews have been great I have a number of reviews I want. UDON AND WATERMELONS forever, sorry for the randomness. Oh NARUSAKU forever too. :D Okay just one more chapter and then I am done. SO REVIEW. :D. Dont be too mean I know Naruto forgave Sakura dont comment me badly IF YOU DON'T EVEN WRITE. Besides I have it all planed out.


	3. Chapter 3 REWRITEN

Okay I lied there might be one more chapter after this I just thought it would be better to extend the story instead of ending it to fast. Okay in this story Sasuke is going to be in it, probably as a good guy so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had just woke up, got dressed and walking through the streets. Then all of a sudden his stomach growled loud enough for people to turn around and stare. Embarrased by this he ran to the nearest cafe to have some breakfast. Getting a seat and ordering his food he decided to have a chat with kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, remember when Jiraiya took us training here" Naruto said as he got his food.

"Yeah why" Kyuubi asked after being woken up from his sleep.

"Well there is a train here that leds us to konoha right" he replied as he ate his bacon and eggs.

"Finally where getting somewhere, lets pick her up something first". Kyuubi said.

"Okay, finally things are working out for me". Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto didnt know how wrong he was when he said that.

* * *

Sakura had woke up and ate some breakfast but instead of eating like Naruto. Sakura had ate soldier pills, jumping through the trees she sensed a presence and stopped.

"Sasuke" she said through gritted teeth. Sasuke had returned back to konoha after Naruto ahd brought him back. AFter his return Sakura and Sasuke didnt even talk to each other. which was easy because they lived at oposite ends of the village. Also that SAkura spent most of her time working at the hospital, and Sakuke became a missionary, for knonha, alwasy ont of knoha to assasin the rogue nins that were a threat.

"Sakura" he replied "I need you to help me restore my clan," Sasuke replied.

"What the hell Sasuke after we acoided each othere for 2 years this all you have to say. You know how long I waited for you, how many times my heart was broken cause of you, how long I wanted for you to acknowledge me. You know what thanks to you I never knew what Naruto was to me because I was to busy chasing after you, so no Sasuke go find someone else''. By this time tears had filled her eyes.

"Really, I don't think you are telling me the truth. I'm not that much of a jerk anymore, I changed Sakura. I killed my brother already". He simply said.

"Did you know that Naruto isn't in Konoha anymore, h-he ran away". Sakura said sadly.

"I saw him a few days ago and though he was going on a mission besides Naruto is coming back", he said.

"R-really", Sakura said.

"Yeah apparently Naruto can't seem to stay mad at you for long, besides my sources said he is 14 miles from here." Sasuke replied.

* * *

"Ooowwwww Sakura-chan is gonna love me for this" Naruto said as he he put the black box into his pocket.

"For once kit I actually have to agree with you on this" said kyuubi.

Naruto walked only the dirt road as he gazed at the sky. Only to stop a few minutes later in front of a train station. It came to a screeching stop as the conductor told people to get in. Naruto hoped into the train and took a window seat.

It had been an hour already and there where only a few stops to go. Naruto stared out of the window and began to think about Sakura.

''I wounder what she is doing right know''.

* * *

''Okay Sakura to prove to me that you really don't feel that way you have to kiss me and say that you don't feel that way." Sasuke tried to reason.

''I don't know Sasuke, it feels like I am cheating on Naruto'', Sakura said worried.

''If you kiss and say you don't love me I will leave you alone and find someone else'', Sasuke said.

''....alright Sasuke". Sakura said giving up.

* * *

Finally it had been Naruto's stop, walking out of the station he found out he had to walk through the forest. Walking steadly he hear some familair voices, and decide to see it it was. Only for Naruto to see they were two of his team mates, he froze at what was happening.

Sakura leaned in as her lips met Sasuke's, it felt gross like she had just kissed her brother. For that she was glad. Finally letting go she let out a breath.

Of course by that time Naruto had run home and away from them.

"Sasuke I am sorry, but I don't like you that way'', Sakura said to him.

"Okay Sakura I understand by the way go back to the village'', Sasuke said.

Sakura had walked throught the forest and into the village. She then reported to Tsunade telling her that Naruto was coming home soon.

Sakura was walking through town when she saw an orange blur. Her eyes widdened and she dashed after that person. Who ever it was the person was trying to get away form her, after running around the village the person ran into an alley. Only to be trapped in the end, the shadows blocked his features, but Sakura knew excatly who he was.

''Naruto why did you leave me, don't you love me anymore", Sakura asked.

Naruto stood still he couldn't say anything anymore.

''Say something dammit, why did you leave me like that huh. Is it because I said those things to you, I was drunk I didn't mean it'', she asked in a pleading voice.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth, I just saw you and Sasuke lip locking in the forest. For all I know you could of been lying and sleeping with him".

This time Sakura stood quiet, Naruto had never said anything like that to her and not a single time yell at her either. Naruto had never questioned Sakura on her love for Naruto, her anger rose as she began to speak.

"How could you say that we've been married for 3 years and this is what you say, how could you Naruto don't you believe me anymore. If I didn't love you anymore why would I still have this". With that she held up her had to reveal her ring. Tears treated to burst out, as she stared at him, "I love even though you dont love me". With that Sakura ran from Naruto and unleashing all her tears.

Naruto froze in his spot."_I love you even though you dont love me"_. He kept repeating what she said in his head. This time he screwed up and for once, he didnt know what was he going to do next.

* * *

Okay like I said one more chapter then I am done, so yeah review please so far there are a lot of review I am surprised but the more the better :D. Some people said they liked the drama so more drama mwuhahahaha o.O I know I'm lame.


	4. AN

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Dont people just hate these things. Okay straight to the point, this story is going to be **discontiuned** because I am tired of too many complaints so yeah. I will still write but start on differents stories. If people actually want me to continue, (which wont be many cause its a horrible story and went downhill after chapter 1) I will post faster IF I can think of some future chapters for this story I will post them. I will probably go back edit, rewrite this, correct stuff and yeah, you get the point.

**3 minutes later.**

After some time a reviewer set me straight, it was only one review that was out of line, I have faith that I will finish this story and be proud of it. What I am trying to say is I was a stupid idiot to stop writing a story because someone wrote a horrible review, and if i couldnt handle it i might as well quit writing. But i wont do that. So just have some faith in me and I will try my best to finish this story. thanks starfire99 :D. and no that was not some stupid excuse to abandon this story i was just disappointed, and stuck on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT** Please reread the story I edit it already only a little though Okay this is the last chapter because I am not very good with chapter stories I suck at writing them. Hahaha the wonders of writers block. How it can leave you out of ideas for days. Okay anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the ally way and walked around the streets, his talk with Sakura had turn out so, wrong. He loved her, he loved her with all his heart. It may of just been his belief that Sakura would of left him, get to him. The stupid talk had gotten nowhere. His stomach growled. Patting his stomach he decided to go get some ramen and think about the what had happened. Naruto gulped down his ramen in a blink of an eye. He sighed for the second time today, getting some money he put it down on the table and walked off.

After 3 minutes of walking around he ended up on the small bridge that team seven use to meet on. _'Hahaha those were the days, everything seemed so easy and simple in life. I guess things changed to much'._He recalled when Sasuke was, well Sasuke, Sakura chasing after Sasuke and himself chasing Sakura. _'It was so easy back then he mused, everything changed, everyone changed. This place held so many memories of his childhood'._ Where team 7 would meet to hang out it they planed anything. Where he would ask Sakura out on dates. He laughed as he remembered her punches. Always smacking him when he said stupid stuff. Thanks to her training her punches were, deadly or of course that is it you were sugar coating it. Always sending him 100 feet in the air and day in bed thanks to her. Than god for the kyuubi or he would of suffered more.

**'Kit your getting soft, to much for you own good'**

'Said the person that was nice enough to help me come to my senses'

**'Touche'**

Suddenly a mini explosion was heard.

'Kyuubi did you hear that.'

**'Of coarse I Did'.**

'Lets check it out'

**'I ****don't know kit for all we know it could be Atkuski looking for both you and me.'**

'Who's a big fraddy cat'

**'Why you little brat. You dare call the great Kyuubi that, give me a good reason to not eat you right now.'**

'If you eat me and I die, you buddy are going with me'

**'Shit, kit you right.'**

'I don't hear that, often.' Naruto laughed mimicking kyuubi.

**'And you will never hear it again'**

'Hey' Naruto said as Kyuubi roared in laughter.

Making his way there, Naruto saw team 7's training ground completely destroyed.

'What did this' Naruto growled

**'It isn't as much as what did this. Its who, and let me tell you she's one scary kunoichi to do this all'.** kyuubi said as he pointed to a pink blob.

walking up he realized it was Sakura

'Great she's pasted out I better take her home'.

Picking her up he sent her on his back, rapping her arms around his neck and tuck his hands under her legs, supporting her.

'She feels lighter then usually kyuubi I hope it wasn't because of me.'

**'It was you idiot, she was probably crying herself dry and stayed in bed'**

'I feel terrible'

**'you should'**

'Great now I feel worse.'

He then walked to a restaurant and ordered some bento along with some sushi to go and payed the bill and left. As Naruto was nearing their house sakura had burried her heard more into his black sweater, as she let out a satisfied sigh. Carefully Naruto unlocked the door and kicked it close with his foot.

He then sent her down on the bed, took off her shoes, ninja gear, and carefully removed her black gloves. Wincing as he saw the bruises, scabs, and crusted blood. He got a cloth and a bowl of water. He took the wet cloth and whipped away the the crusty blood and tried to clean the cuts as much as possible. Digging through the cabinet he cursed as he couldn't find any oilment

'She must of used it all or something, I better go get some.'

2 minutes later

Naruto got the oilment and applied it on Sakura's cuts. Then tucked her into bed.

2 hours later Sakura gave out a great yawn and stretched.

"Its about time you woke up"

Her heard snapped to the to the direction of the vioce. There she sw Naruto sitting in a chair veside the bed.

"Yeah" she replied

Then it came deathly quiet

"We really need to talk" Naruto said.

"Are we going to get a divorce hahaha" She said trying to light up the mood

"I'm sorry" they both said in unison.

"Wait what" said Naruto

"Well I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't know what I was saying". She said

"Its my fault too, I ran away and acted like a jerk. I'm so sorry that I made you worry and how it...." Naruto rambled on and on.

"Naruto"

"I didn't mean to....."

"Naruto"

"I just thought....."

''NARUTO, just stop beating yourself up okay, no one got hurt, physically I mean and-"

"Yeah you did your hands were all blood, you were out punching those trees cause you were mad I ran away and stuff."

"I was venting out my anger and I didn't want want to take it out on anybody I really cared about, like you. I don't know what I would of done if that happened again or if you did come back and let me explain." Sakura said as she started breaking down.

Walking up Naruto gently put his arms around Sakura bring her into a warm gently hug.

"C'mon lets go somewhere and talk it feels stuffy in here." Exclaimed Naruto.

As they put on their sandels Naruto suggested they go to a clearing near the forest where there was a hill. Naruto gave Sakura a piggy back ride insisting that she just got up and was probable really tired. As the clearing was in sight Naruto ran up the hill and gently laid Sakura down and plopped right next to her.

"I that you'd be hungry so I got you some food. Naruto took out a scroll from the pocket of his sweater and opened it. It was a simple meal, sushi a large bento box and some chopsticks. "Eat up then we will talk later alright", there they spent a couple of minutes eating the delicious meal.

"About the kiss with me and Sasuke, it didn't mean anything, he just wanted to see if I still had feelings for him or not and he wanted proof. He told me if I kiss him and still said I didn't like him he would back off" Sakura tried to explain.

"Sakura I am hurt that you kissed him" Naruto said in a sarcastic way.

"Kissing Sasuke was like kissing my older brother, yuck. Besides I...." Sakura mumbled.

"Wait what was that" Naruto asked

"I said I like....." Sakura said

"What, honey speak louder."

"I SAID I LIKE YOUR KISSES BETTER". Sakura shouted blushing ferociously.

"Awwwwwwww, my Sakura likes my kisses" Naruto said as he puckered up his lips making smooching sounds.

Sakura lightly punched Naruto in the arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Can we put this behind us somehow and forget it ever happened." Sakura said, as the sun began to set.

"Yeah, now come here and give me a big old kiss."

"No way cootie man Sakura laughed as she began to run away.

"Come back here Sakura and let me kiss you Naruto" said laughing along with Sakura as he tried to capture her.

"Gotta catch me to kiss me."

"Sakura" Naruto said as he pounced on her. "Eek" she squeaked out. Both were breathing heavily from run Naruto then bent down and gave Sakura a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss for some air. They stared into each others eyes for a minute.

"I love you" said Sakura

"I love you too" said Naruto. "And you know what".

"what."

"You have cooties too" Naruto chuckled as he ran way from Sakura laughing like a maniac.

"Oh Naruto, come back here."

Just another day in the life of the Namikazes.

The end.

* * *

Okay review I know it wasn't the best chapter but at least I updated haha. Okay be nice to me and review please, I got 4,000 and something hits so I am confused why there are only 24 reviews so yeah review.


End file.
